A 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) mobile network, such as a long term evolution (LTE) network, typically includes a core network, a transport network, and one or more radio access networks. The core network for the mobile network establishes bearers (logical connections) among service nodes on a path between a wireless device, attached to one of the radio access networks, and a packet network, e.g., the Internet. The service nodes then use the bearers to transport subscriber traffic between the wireless device and the packet network.
Telecommunication network operators have been reluctant to utilize cloud services in their networks due to reliability concerns. For example, Diameter routing, policy control, and session border control are all telecommunications functions respectively performed by Diameter signaling routers (DSRs), policy and charging rules functions (PCRFs), and session border controllers (SBCs). Other telecommunications functions, such as shared data quotas, sponsored data, complex billing and charging, and network analytics are provided by the same network nodes.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for using off-premises cloud computing systems in operating a telecommunications network.